1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and/or an electrophoretic display, includes multiple pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an electro-optical active layer of a liquid crystal layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an electro-optical active layer of an organic emission layer.
One of paired field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element and applied with an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer transforms the electrical signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display includes a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, and also a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a data signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
Among the thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor instead of the inorganic semiconductor, e.g., silicon (Si), has been actively researched.
The organic thin film transistor may be shaped in a fiber or a film according to the organic material characteristic, so the OTFT has drawn attention for flexible display devices.
By including the organic thin film transistor, the organic semiconductor device, e.g., an organic solar cell, and/or an organic sensor, includes an organic semiconductor and a metal electrode.
However, the contact resistance may be increased when the organic semiconductor directly contacts the metal electrode. In addition, the available kinds of metals for an electrode are limited depending upon the physical properties of the organic semiconductor, so low resistance metals that are relatively generally used are limited in use, and high cost metals, e.g., gold (Au) are used, causing an increase of process cost.